Keputusan Terbaik
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: COMPLETE! Akademi Seni Konoha adalah neraka bagi siapapun yang memasukinya dan surga bagi yang berhasil keluar. Tidak hanya itu; kepala sekolah mereka adalah monster./ "Pulanglah ke rumah."/ "Ini keputusanmu,"/Two-shoot/Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Keputusan Terbaik © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : Two-shoot, AU, OOC, Alur maju cepat, Don't Like Don't Read**

"_Italic" _Percakapan di telepon

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

Akademi Seni Konoha adalah neraka bagi siapapun yang memasukinya dan surga bagi yang berhasil keluar.

Bagi orang – orang yang mendengarnya mungkin itu adalah gosip, rumor ataupun _hoax_. Tetapi, bagi siwa yang berada didalamnya, mereka tidak akan menyangkalnya. Akademi yang dikhususkan untuk murid yang lulus dari SMP dan memiliki bakat serta minta dalam seni, tentu ingin menjadi bagian darinya.

Berbondong – bondong mendaftar dan dengan kepastian 80 persen lebih diantaranya akan ditendang keluar. Entah kriteria apa yang membuat seseorang lulus di Akademi nomor Satu di dunia sekolah seni tersebut.

Jelas saja, Akademi tersebut adalah sekolah seni paling bergengsi yang dapat dipastikan siapapun yang lulus dari Akademi Seni Konoha akan menjadi seorang bintang besar dengan para produser yang akan selalu menempel dan memohon agar menjadi bintang mereka.

Tentu, hal itu bukan hanya karena bantuan dari _label_ nama Akademi, namun sekolah ini juga penuh dengan siksaan bagi siswanya. Dengan setiap hari penuh latihan, praktik, latihan, belajar, latihan dan akhirnya ujian setiap bulannya beserta kawan – kawan sebangsanya. Orang yang melihat ini pasti akan mengira sekolah ini tidak pernah tidur.

Dan itu terdengar menyebalkan.

Sekolah yang penuh persaingan ini terdapat beberapa kelas jurusan untuk seni. Pertama adalah seni rupa dengan berbagai pembelajaran mengukir, desain, warna dan lainnya. Kedua adalah seni musik, yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai pembelajaran mengenai vokal, nada, maupun alat musik. Tari adalah yang ketiga, kelas ini dan kelas peran adalah kelas yang paling banyak muridnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah seni ilusi, kelas yang diisi oleh para siswa yang menyukai dan menginginkan menjadi seorang pesulap dan sejenisnya.

Meskipun terdapat berbagai kelas, semua siwa **harus** mengikuti semua kelas yang ada, walaupun hanya sebagai pengetahuan.

Tidak hanya itu; kepala sekolah mereka adalah _**monster**_.

Benar adanya, ada sebuah gosip yang beredar diantara siswa Akademi, yaitu; Kepala sekolah Akademi Konoha tidak membutuhkan tidur dan makan. Lagipula tak ada yang menyangkal, dengan adanya setiap ujian setiap bulan yang selalu di saksikan langsung oleh kepala sekolah.

Ujian itu bukanlah ujian biasa. Bagi kepala sekolah ujian adalah tiap hari. Dengan adanya lima kelas setiap tingkatan dan saling bergiliran setiap harinya dengan pergantian tingkatan setiap minggu.

Dan inilah yang dihadapi oleh siswa dari kelas seni musik tingkat kedua yang harus berada dalam satu ruangan dan diuji kemampuan mereka. Dengan memperlihatkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki dan kerja keras selama beberapa minggu sebelum ujian bulanan mereka. Hal yang diujikan adalah hal yang biasa di kelas seni musik, bisa vokal ataupun alat musik hasil ciptaan sendiri, orang lain atau memperbaharuinya.

Namun, bukan karena mereka harus berdiri dihadapan kepala sekolah yang membuat jantung mereka berdetak kencang ataupun tenggorokan mereka yang tercekat dan mulut yang mengering. Melainkan ketika mereka mendengar apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah dihadapan mereka.

.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah murid kelas seni musik tingkat kedua. Sekali lihat, orang – orang akan langsung mengatakan bahwa murid dnegan rambut pirang itu adalah anak bodoh, ribut, nakal dan tidak bisa apa – apa kecuali sebagai beban. Namun, dibalik hal – hal buruk itu semua orang bagian dari Akademi Konoha mengakui bahwa anak itu adalah murid jenius dengan segala hal menciptakan lagu atau menggubah sebuah lagu dengan caranya sendiri.

Namun, murid yang biasanya berisik itu justru diam menatap kepala sekolahnya dengan _syok_ yang berarti. Mulutnya menganga bagaikan seekor ikan yang kekurangan air, gitar yang bawa jatuh dari tangannya perlahan dengan adanya bunyi _thud_ tumpul mengiringi, untungnya tidak rusak. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa temannya tersentak terkejut. Tak tahu sama sekali harus berkata apa. Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah.

"Saya ulangi, Naruto Uzumaki." Suara baritone kepala sekolah mengisi kesunyian ruangan luas tersebut. "Pulanglah ke rumah." Hening kembali mengisi ruang panas tersebut.

Suara kursi yang digeser sama sekali tak membuat Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya. Seorang guru yang memiliki rambut putih, namun mengejutkannya masih terlihat muda mengatakan sesuatu yang pelan pada kepala sekolah. "Ta-ta-tapi kepala sekolah! A-an-anda tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Guru memberanikan dirinya.

Kepala sekolah mengangkat salah satu tangannya keatas, langsung membungkam guru tersebut.

"Ini keputusanmu, Naruto Uzumaki."

Suara mutlak tersebut berhasil mengembalikan Naruto yang masih belum bisa berkata apa – apa. Dirinya diminta untuk pulang, bukan ke asrama, melainkan ke rumah, RUMAH! _RUMAH!_ Apa dirinya dikeluarkan? Apa dirinya ditendang keluar karena pertunjukkan dirinya terlalu buruk? Ia akui ia memang sedang tidak konsentrasi, tapi pastinya tidak _seburuk_ itu, bukan?!

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto merasa dirinya hampir mematahkan lehernya ketika ia menatap kepala sekolahnya.

"Kamu tidak sedang konsentrasi. Pikiranmu tidak tertuju pada sekolah. Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kepala sekolah mengatakannya hampir, _hampir_ terdengar baik dan peduli.

"A-a-" Naruto merasa dirinya tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya masih diganggu dengan sebuah kata diotaknya. Dikeluarkan. Dikeluarkan. Dikeluarkan dan tidak pernah kembali.

Terlihat tidak mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto, kepala sekolah membuka file berisi informasi Naruto selama ini. Ia membacanya dalam diam, terlihat mengerutkan dahi hingga akhirnya menatap pada Naruto yang masih terguncang gara – gara perkataannya.

"Kamu sudah menggunakan _jatah_ menghubungi keluargamu untuk tingkat keduamu." Pernyataan itu dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Naruto. Menutup file tersebut dan menggesernya kesamping. "Bagaimana kalau jatah untuk tingkat ketigamu digunakan hari ini?"

Satu kalimat itu langsung mendapat protes, baik dari murid ataupun guru. Di Akademi Konoha, peraturan sangat ditegakkan dan banyak murid menginginkannya juga untuk menghubungi keluarga dekat mereka.

Dan semua protes tersebut langsung lenyap ketika mereka melihat kepala sekolah mereka kembali mengangkat tangannya. Kepala sekolah sendiri hanya diam menatap lurus pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan horor. "Hal itu bisa dilakukan, jika pada tahun ketigamu tidak akan bisa menghubungi keluargamu. Kecuali-" Terdapat adanya hening tajam diantaranya. "-hari ini kamu benar – benar ingin pulang."

"Gunakan waktumu. Besok datang ke kantorku dan dengan senang hati mendengar apa keputusanmu."

...

Sore itu, Naruto berdiri bodoh didepan sebuah meja yang terdapat telepon rumah diatasnya. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan adanya belasan meja dan sekat yang menutupinya.

Ruangan Komunikasi.

Ruangan satu – satunya yang paling diincar kebanyakan murid di Akademi Konoha. Ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk berkomunikasi bagi para siswa dengan keluarga mereka yang berada di luar akademi. Di Akademi Konoha, setiap siswa hanya mendapat satu kali menelpon keluarga setiap tahun. Meskipun Akademi Konoha terdengar sangar menutup muridnya, bukan berarti informas dari luar akan mereka tolak. Akademi Konoha dirancang untuk menggunakan teknologi komunikasi hanya satu arah.

Penjaga ruang komunikasi itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian tadi. Memberikan privasi luar biasa, karena ia menggunakan kesempatan berkomunikasi dengan akses untuk tingkat ketiga, dimana waktu tidak menjadi masalah selama itu hanya satu kali.

Mengembalikan pikirannnya yang merajalela, Naruto kembali menatap telepon didepannya. Dengan gemetar, Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Dan disertai suara _klik_ ganggang telepon ia angkat dan ia tempelkan di telinganya.

Suara _thud_ pelan berulang – ulang kali, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan ia menelan ludahnya di kerongkongannya yang kering. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak membanting ganggang telep-

"_Kakak!"_

Suara cempreng khas anak – anak itu mengejutkannya, membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan ganggang telepon beserta dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia kenal suara itu. Naruto adik kecilnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Berusaha mendudukan dirinya sendiri pada kursi yang selama ini ia abaikan, ia menjawab salam adiknya.

"Ruko! Ini kakak! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dalam hati ia berdo'a agar suaranya tidak gemetar. "Tunggu, bagaimana kamu tahu ini kakak?"

Ia dapat merasakan adiknya tersenyum lebar, mungkin persis seperti dirinya. "_Hehehe_..._"_ Adiknya tertawa malu – malu. _"Iya, dong. 'ruko gitu loh!"_ Ia tertawa sendiri mendengarnya. _"Kakak disana bagaimana? Jangan bilang kakak mendapat perempuan cantik, ya?!"_

Wajahnya merah padam mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa adiknya yang polos dan masih suci itu sudah mengerti hal seperti itu?! "Naruko! Kamu ini apa – apaan,sih?!" Ia dapat mendengar adiknya kembali terkekeh. "Sudah, kamu ini." Ia menggelengkan kepala.

Adiknya terdengar masih tertawa, namun tiba – tiba terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang memanggil adiknya, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang mereka bicarakan. _"Tunggu sebentar, kakak! 'Ruko panggil mama, dulu ya!"_ Dan dengan itu hanya sunyi ia dengarkan dari seberang sana.

_Deg..._

Ibunya, ia ingat ibunya adalah hal yang membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi tadi pagi. Sudah seminggu ia bermimpi mengenai ibunya dan merasakan hal yang tidak enak mengenai ibunya. Ia hanya mendengar berita dari ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu, itupun ibunya sedang sakit dan abangnya harus pulang ke rumah untuk membantu Naruko mengurus ibunya. Ia jadi tidak tega mendengarnya dan ingin segera pulang.

"_Naruto?"_

Suara itu, suara yang ia dengar dan selalu mengunjungi mimpinya akhir – akhir ini. Mengatakan betapa ibunya rindu dan menyayangi batuh lirih itu membuat perhatiannya kembali pada sekarang.

"_Naruto? Apa ini kau, nak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

Suara lirih itu membuat Naruto ingin berteriak pada ibunya bahwa dirinya ada disini dan berteriak bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja, mungkin kecuali dengan berita hari ini bahwa dia diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari Akademi Konoha. Segera mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya, Naruto segera menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Ma-mama," Naruto berhenti disana, ia mengambil nafas dalam dan berusaha untuk tidak mengluarkan suara yang mengerikan dan membuat ibunya khawatir. "Aku baik – baik saja, mah. Bagaimana dengan mamah? Sudah lebih baik, kan?" Tanyanya berusaha ceria, meski ia tahu itu terdengar bodoh.

Ia dapat membayangkan wajah yang hampir serupa dirinya dan rambut semerah darah itu tersenyum lembut disana. _"Mama baik – baik saja. Hanya sedikit pilek."_ Terdengar suara batuk kecil. _"Ada apa, Naruto? Mama kira kamu hanya mendapat jatah telepon satu kali setahun?"_

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan kekhawatiran ibunya. "Ya, tapi bukannya sepert-"

"_Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"_

Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia harus berbohong pada ibunya? Atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Ibunya pasti akan kecewa mendengarnya dan ia tidak suka hal itu.

"_Apa kau ada masalah dengan teman sekelasmu? Atau di sekolah?"_ Ibunya kembali bertanya dengan penasaran. _"Naru?"_

Yup, itu dia. Panggilan yang biasa ayahnya gunakan padanya. Hentikan sampai disitu, ia kembali teringat bagaimana pesan terakhir ayahnya di umurnya yang baru saja keluar dari SMP. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak boleh membuat ibunya kecewa ataupun sedih.

"Ap- tidak, mah. Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya sedikit cepat dan ia dapat merasakan suara gemetar hebat. Dan ia menangis sendiri bahwa dirinya berbohong pada ibunya dan itu terasa sangat mengerikan.

Terdapat hening penuh, membuat Naruto takut ibunya marah dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Hingga akhirnya, ia mendengar ibunya menghela nafas antara lega dan pasrah.

"_Syukurlah, mama tahu betapa kamu ingin sekali disana, kan?"_ Ia mengangguk pelan, tidak terlalu peduli ibunya tidak bisa melihatnya. Namun, apa yang dikatakan ibunya benar adanya. Ia sangat suka dengan seni musik, ia mempelajari hal itu dari ayahnya sendiri. _"Papamu pasti sangat bangga juga mama disini."_

Naruto menangis dalam hati, ia ragu ayahnya benar – benar melakukan hal itu seandainya melihat laporan nilai miliknya.

"_Berusahalah sekeras yang kamu bisa, Naruto. Tapi, jangan sampai memaksakan diri, nanti kamu sakit. Mama tahu kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Mama akan menunggu kamu disini untuk menjadi bintang yang bersinar hingga mama silau melihatmu."_

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya dan ia segera menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Ia menunggu ibunya kembali mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia mendengar ibunya seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Namun, Naruto terdiam tak melakukan apapun, pikirannya masih merahukan kalimat ibunya. Benarkah ibu dan ayahnya bangga hanya karena dirinya bisa masuk ke Akademi Konoha?

"_Naruto,"_ Sahutan ibunya membuat Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatian, dan ia membalas sahutan ibunya. _"abangmu ingin bicara, nih_._"_ Naruto mengerutkan dahi, Kurama? _"Mama tahu kamu pasti ingin cerita banyak, tapi sepertinya mama sampai disini dulu. Hati – hati disana, jangan lupa makan, tidur, istirahat, belajar yang rajin dan jangan main – main terus-"_

Pesan ibunya terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang terdengar bosan, _"Kapan aku bicaranya, mah? Waktunya akan habis untuk nasehat anak nakal itu."_

Grr... Kurama menyebalkan.

Ia dapat mendengar keluhan sakit dari Kurama yang sepertinya disikut oleh ibunya. YES! Kena kau, Kurama. Ia tertawa merespon dan mendapat balasan kesal dari abangnya.

"_Jangan hiraukan abangmu ini, Naruto."_ Ia dapat mendengar ibunya masih tertawa. _"Tapi, kamu harus selalu ingat bahwa mama baik – baik saja bersama Naruko dan Kurama. Jadi, berusahalah selalu – aduh, iya Kurama sebentar – abangmu sudah tidak sabar bicara denganmu, Naruto. Dasar, brother-complex."_ Ibunya menggerutu.

"_Hati – hati, Naruto. Jangan lupa diri. Papa, mama dan Ruko akan selalu menyayangimu dan mendukungmu, termasuk abangmu yang mengertikan ini."_

Ia dapat mendengar abangnya menggerutu dibilang seperti itu, namun sepertinya tidak menyangkal. _"Hati – hati, Naruto. Love you."_

"Love you too." Naruto menjawabnya dengan pelan dan pastinya tidak ingin membuat Kurama mendengarnya. Ia dapat mendengar ibunya memberikan telepon pada abangnya yang berada di dekat ibunya.

"_Dasar ibu – ibu cerewet."_ Kurama masih menggerutu dibalik telepon. Namun segera menghentikannya, _"Kamu masih disana, Naruto?"_

Naruto menyindir mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, ia selalu merasa darahnya naik ketika ada Kurama. "Memangnya kamu kira aku bisa pindah kemana, hah?"

"_Bodoh..."_

Naruto tiba – tiba sadar, ia teringat dengan Sasuke teman sekelasnya. Keduanya, Sasuke dan Kurama sama – sama membuatnya cepat marah, "Siapa yang _bodoh_, bodoh?"

"_Diam bandel, kamu sama cerewetnya dengan mama. Mana sopan santunmu, hah?!"_ Tanpa mendengar balasan dari adiknya, Kurama sudah lebih dulu memotong. _"Dengar, Naruto. Aku tahu kenapa kau menelpon-"_ Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, _"- jadi jangan pura – pura dan aku ingin kamu jangan khawatirkan mama ataupun Naruko. Semuanya-"_

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"_Nah, tenang saja. Abangmu ini yang akan membereskannya. Semuanya aman terkendali, Naruto. Jadi, pastikan kamu jangan membuang waktu dan pikiranmu, dan juga jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita."_

Walaupun Naruto mencibir mendengarnya, namun akhirnya tertawa. Rindu dengan dukungan abangnya yang aneh, namun membuat semangatnya bangkira. Bertahun – tahun yang akan datang ia tidak akan lupa dengan hal tersebut. "Tentu, Kurama. Karena aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki!"

Teriakan itu menggema di ruang komunikasi.

...

Ketika beberapa jam sebelumnya, ruangan komunikasi diisi dengan suara tawa yang menyenangkan. Kini hanya tersisa sebuah suara tangisan lirih tertahan yang membuat siapapun ingin pergi dan tidak ingin mengetahui suara menyakitkan tersebut.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang meringkuk, bersandar di dinding pojok ruangan, menundukkan kepala frustasi. Membuat keputusan antara dirinya yang ingin menyerah dan pulang dengan rindu keluarganya atau dengan keputusan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nerakanya tanpa adanya dukungan dari keluarga hingga ia lulus.

Jauh dalam pemikiran yang dilema, tidak memperdulikan gema sedu yang ia buat dari mulutnya seolah dalam gua.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:**

**Untuk penyemangat saya dan mengetahui pendapat readers mengenai cerita ini.**

**Tekan tombol – tombol dibawah ini, ya! **

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

Malam gelap gulita disuatu tempat memberikan dampak kosong bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Ruang hampa yang terasa penuh ketegangan dan tekanan luar biasa yang membuat siapapun menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Termasuk menahan nafas, hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi detik selanjutnya. Berada disana, mereka dapat merasakan jantung mereka yang semakin keras melompat untuk keluar dari tubuh mereka dan mendengar pula bagaimana dentuman jantung orang – orang disekitarnya.

Meskipun dalam gelap, mereka membuka mata lebar – lebar. Bersiap dengan apapun yang terjadi didepan mereka untuk mereka rekam dalam otak mereka. Meskipun membuat mata berair karena tak segera berkedip untuk menghalangi angin dingin yang melewati mereka.

_Bzzztt..._

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, muncul sebuah cahaya putih dari kegelapan yang menyorot sesosok dibawahnya. Dengan rambut merah darah yang menyorot, menarik perhatian seluruh orang di ruang kosong itu.

Semua orang berteriak sebatas paru – paru mereka, sekuat tenaga agar suara mereka tersampai pada sosok yang sudah menggenggam sebuah _stick_ dimasing – masing tangannya. Dan didepan sosok itu terdapat seperangkat drum yang siap untuk dipukul. "Gaara! Gaara!" Pekikan histeris khas gadis remaja saling bersahutan dan terus memenuhi ruang itu.

_Bzzztt..._

Lagi, lampu kedua disorotkan. Dan langsung mendapat respon lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Berdiri di posisi yang sejajar kesamping, dengan adanya jarak yang cukup jauh. Menampilkan rambut hitam yang rapi elegan dan menggendong sebuah gitar di punggungnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke...!" Kata – kata itu sama terus disebut berulang – ulang dengan teriakan dan ritme bergantian dengan panggilan 'Gaara'.

_Bzzztt_...

Hal yang sama terjadi lagi, kali ini lampu putih itu menyorot diantara kedua Sasuke dan Gaara. Tengah menyeringai pelan yang membuat ruangan itu sedikit bergetar karena teriakan histeris dari penghuninya. Dan semua lampu di hidupkan secara bersamaan, membuat siapapun silau melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Keputusan Terbaik © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : Two-shoot, AU, OOC, Alur maju cepat, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2, end**

Dibelakang panggung megah nan mewah, kesibukan yang terjadi tertutupi dengan teriakan didepan panggung yang sepertinya belum puas dengan apa yang sudah ditampilkan.

Beberapa tokoh terlihat turun dari panggung dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat menyusul mereka. Memberikan minuman, mengusap keringat ataupun gadget masing – masing.

Ketika yang berambut merah menerima dengan senang hati, meskipun wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun terhadap apa yang dilakukan asistennya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu, jelas – jelas menolaknya dengan tatapan tajam bagi siapapun yang menyentuhnya dan hanya menerima minuman yang sepertinya terlihat lebih mewah daripada lain. Dan yang terakhir, si pirang dengan wajah malas membiarkan asistennya melakukan tugas.

"Oi, Konohamaru!" Si pirang memanggil asistennya yang tengah sibuk melihat – lihat jadwal yang akan datang. "Apa aku punya waktu kosong?" Tanyanya ketika ia melihat Konohamaru sudah dekat.

Konomaru terlihat bingung untuk menjawab, "Ya, tapi-" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika ia melihat artisnya menengadah tangan kanan didepannya, ketika tangan lainnya mencari sesuatu di tas. "Eh?" Tanyanya.

"Kunci mobil," Jawab si pirang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sesuatu yang ia cari.

"Tapi-"

"Kunci mobil," Potongnya singkat. "Kalau tidak, fotomu dengan Moegi akan ku sebarluaskan." Secepat kalimatnya meluncur, secepat pula ia merasakan sesuatu ditangannya. Menggenggam erat, ia juga menarik barang – barang ia cari dari tasnya.

"_Good, good_." Ia mengangguk pelan. Berdiri dan menepuk pundak asistennya, "Carikan alasan untukku ketika manager menanyakan kemana aku, ok?"

Mata Konohamaru membulat mendengarnya. "Ta-tapi kamu mau kemana?"

Si pirang memberikan kedipan mata dan tanpa menjawab ia segera mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Berlari menjauh dan tak menengok pada panggilan asistennya yang sepertinya mengejar.

Ia baru saja akan menyeringai senang, ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada kerah pakaiannya – masih mengenakan pakaian _show_. Ia berusaha memberontak dan tarikan itu masih kuat darinya, membawanya ke sudut yang jarang dilalui oleh orang – orang ataupun para staf.

"Hey-"

"Diam, Naruto!" Ia mendengar desisan dan mengenali siapa itu. Berbalik dan menemukan sahabat sekaligus teman grupnya berdiri depannya dengan wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Kamu sendiri apa yang kamu lakukan? Berlari diantara staf seperti itu, kamu akan dikira pencuri, bodoh!" Dengan itu Sasuke memukul belakang kepala temannya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, aku ingin pergi, _bodoh_." Jawab Naruto dan mendapat pukulan di belakang kepalanya, lagi.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku ataupun Gaara. Kami akan membantumu, _bodoh_." Sasuke mencibir.

Ekspresi pura – pura terkejut terpasang diwajah Naruto ketika mendengar _pangeran_ sempurna di grup mereka mengatakan seperti itu. "Aku tidak tahu, kamu mau membantuku," tungkas Naruto polos. Dan ia kembali merasakan kepalanya dipukul.

"Itu karena kamu _bodoh_, bodoh!" Desisan Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Semuanya salahmu yang memukul belakang kepalaku terus!" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu karena kamu bodoh."

Naruto baru akan membalas ketika ia mendengar tepukan pelan namun pastinya sakit berulang kali. Naruto tanpa melihat sudah tahu siapa itu, Gaara. Teman satu grupnya itu memang suka memukul kepala orang dengan buku yang ia bawa. Naruto mengeluh, entah salah apa dirinya hidup diantara kedua orang suka memukul kepala yang membuat dirinya bodoh.

"Kamu mau kemana, Konohamaru?" Suara tenang dan kalem dari Gaara terdengar oleh mereka yang kemudian disusul dengan suara tumpul dari pukulan buku.

"A-aku mengejar kak Naruto, senior Gaara." Konohamaru terdengar takut saat menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengejarnya?" Lagi, suara pukulan dari buku.

"Di-dia bilang, di-dia mau ke-ke...ke um..." Lagi, Konohamaru kembali dipukul kali ini terus – terusan tanpa henti. Membuat siapapun meringis melihatnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu kemana dia dan kamu mengejarnya, siapa yang akan menjelaskan pada manajer? Kamu disini untuk membantunya bukan membuat apa yang sudah ia lakukan menjadi rumit." Gaara mengatakannya tanpa menaikkan sebuah nada sekalipun.

Konohamaru yang sudah berjongkok menahan sakit dari pukulan Gaara akhirnya menyerah juga, "Ba-baik, senior Gaara." Konohamaru masih dalam mode bertahan, ketika ia tak merasakan serangan lagi. Ia dengan takut – takut melihat keatas dan menemukan Gaara yang tengah menatapnya kosong. Mengambil kesempatan itu, Konohamaru segera kabur dan mencari tempat yang aman.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyian bersama Naruto yang masih was – was akan kedatangan Konohamaru. Dan dengan segera Naruto kembali meringis ketika ia merasakan pukulan buku dari Gaara.

"Kamu ini bodoh, Naruto." Gaara mengatakannya seolah Naruto tertangkap basah bermain ditempat yang berbahaya. Dan Naruto menangis dalam hati mendengar hal itu. Kedua temannya mengatai dirinya bodoh. "Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" Lagi, Gaara melanjutkan dengan suara seorang kakak.

Naruto cemberut diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil. "_Fine!_ Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah."

Tanpa sadar, Gaara dan Sasuke saling lirik penuh arti mendengarnya. Mereka tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Semenjak kelas akhir di Akademi, Naruto memang tidak mendapat kabar dari keluarganya. Pantas Naruto yang sebenarnya _bodoh_ melakukan hal yang bodoh, tak heran.

Merasakan sesuatu yang dilempar, refleks Naaruto menangkapnya dan mendapati sebuah kunci. Ia menengok menemukan Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Pakai motorku. Selain cepat, motorku tidak akan dikenali." Jawab Gaara terhadap pertanyaan tak terucapkan dari Naruto. Ia mengambil kembali kunci mobil yang diberikan dari Konohamaru sebelumnya.

Naruto baru akan mengedip ketika ia melihat kegelapan menghampirinya, merasakan sesuatu yang berat dari kepalanya. Menariknya dan menemukan sebuah jaket hitam.

"Kamu tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaian seperti itu jalan, bukan?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sindiran ketika ia melihat Naruto masih mencolok dengan pakaian tampil mereka.

"Cepat pergi, Naruto. Sebelum manager mesum itu mengetahui kamu menghilang." Gaara mendorong Naruto yang segera pergi dengan balasan senyum diwajahnya dan mengenakan jaketnya saat berlari.

"Sudah kukatakan dia itu bodoh." Sasuke mengatakannya ketika ia tak lagi melihat Naruto dan segera berbalik yang diikuti Gaara yang mengangguk tenang.

...

Naruto berdiri gugup didepan sebuah pintu rumah. Rumah itu sama sekali tak berubah dengan apa yang ia ingat. Rumah tempat ia tumbuh dan menjalankan masa kecilnya. Hanya saja, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menghilang. Ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ragu antara untuk mengetuk atau tidak. Ia masih mengenakan jaket, hanya saja topi dan kacamata sudah ia lepas. Motor milik Gaara yang ia pinjam terparkir didepan rumah, terlihat perbedaan mencolok diantara itu. Rumah yang biasa saja dengan sebuah motor mewah bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus.

Menetapkan hati, ia menarik nafasnya dan mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan tangan yang gemetar namun tegas.

Terdapat hening saat itu, ragu ia kembali mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Masih tak ada jawaban, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu apakah keluarganya sudah pindah dari rumah itu. Tapi, pastinya tidak bukan? Rumah ini adalah warisan dari ayahnya, tidak mungkin ibu, Kurama ataupun Naruko meninggalkannya?

"Maaf," Naruto membeku mendengarnya, ia masih ingat dengan suara itu. "Cari siapa, ya?" Naruto berbalik menemukan seorang remaja tanggung, sekitar anak SMP berdiri didepannya. Naruko, adiknya berdiri masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Adiknya sudah tumbuh banyak, bukan?

Naruto melihat Naruko mengerutkan dahi melihat sosok dirinya dan tak berapa lama, Naruto melihat adiknya itu membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Dari sana, ia masih mendengar Naruko bergumam memanggilnya.

"Kakak?" Naruko menanyakan dengan ragu – ragu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Naruko." Naruto tersenyum memanggil adiknya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu?" Dan dengan itu ia merasakan tubrukan dari pelukan Naruko yang mendorongnya kebelakang. Naruko bertambah tinggi, dulu hanya mencapai pinggangnya. Kini wajah Naruko sudah menempel pada dadanya.

Naruto membalas pelukan dari adiknya. Rindu dengan adiknya yang ceria dan tidak mau diam itu. Ia sedikit melepaskan Naruko dan melihat wajah Naruko yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kakak bodoh." Naruko mengatakannya masih dengan tangisan dan cegukan.

Naruto kembali menangis dalam hati, ia sudah dikatai _bodoh_ dari orang – orang terdekatnya. "Hei, siapa yang mengajarimu kata – kata jahat seperti itu?!"

Naruko menjulurkan lidahnya, namun tidak menjawab. "Naruko kangen sama kakak," Ujar Naruko.

Naruto mencibir mendengarnya, "Kamu, kan sudah lihat kakak di TV setiap hari." Naruto mengatakannya dengan usapan diatas kepala Naruko, membuat rambut pirang panjangnya berantakan. Naruko cemberut ketika ia merapihkan kembali rambutnya dan membuka pintu rumah, mengizinkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto tertawa mendengar gumaman kesal dari Naruko. "Iya, iya. Tahu kok yang sudah artis. Ada di TV terus tiap hari."

"Mana Kurama?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia duduk di sofa yang ia kenal betul.

"Abang Kurama masih kerja, mungkin sebentar lagi juga pulang." Naruko menjawabnya ketika ia menutup pintu dan berniat untuk mengambil minuman, hanya untuk membeku mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mama?"

Hening panjang setelah itu, hanya angin dingin yang entah darimana membuat Naruko mengginggil.

"Naruko?" Panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

Naruto masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak bergerak. Bergeming.

"Nar-" Panggilan Naruto terhenti ketika Naruko sedikit mengangkat tangannya.

"Sebentar," Ujar Naruko tertahan. "Tunggu sebentar, jangan kemana – mana." Dengan itu, Naruko segera berlari kedalam. Mungkin, kekamarnya, pikir Naruto ketika ia melihat Naruko dengan gelisah.

Saat menunggu adiknya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Benar apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, tak ada yang berubah kecuali di rumah menjadi lebih er... dingin? Naruto tak yakin akan hal itu. Ia melihat sebuah figura foto keluarga yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu. Tersenyum, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya duduk ketika dirinya dan Kurama berdiri dibelakang mereka serta Naruko yang tersenyum manis, berdiri diantara kedua orang tuannya.

"Kakak..." Panggilan itu membuat Naruto menengok menemukan Naruko yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menyerahkan sebuah kertas padanya.

Awalnya, Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud dari Naruko. Namun, adiknya itu menarik tangannya dan dengan paksa menahan kertas lipatan itu ditangannya. Bukankah yang tadi ia tanyakan adalah ibunya? Jadi, kenapa Naruko justru memberikan kertas?

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Naruto mengerti, adiknya ingin dirinya membuka kertas atau mungkin surat itu. Dengan gemetar – yang entah karena apa – ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. Yang menampilkan hanya tulisan tangan.

Detik berselang terasa lama saat itu. Naruko hanya menunduk ketika ia melihat kakaknya masih membaca surat yang ia berikan. Ia memutar – mutar ujung seragamnya, gugup dengan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan kakaknya.

Naruko hampir meloncat ketika ia mendengar Naruto membuat gerakan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat Naruto hanya menatap kosong pada surat itu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar dentuman keras dari jantungnya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"Jadi," Ujar Naruto tiba – tiba, membuat Naruko tersentak dan langsung menengok. Namun, sayangnya belum sempat Naruto meneruskan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Pintu rumah sudah lebih dulu terbuka.

"Naruko, abang pula-"

...

"Naruko, abang pula-" Kurama berhenti mendadak ketika ia mengucapkan salam pada Naruto yang ia yakini sudah berada di rumah. Namun, ia bergeming ketika ia melihat sesosok rambut pirang pendek yang sangat mengingatkannya pada ayahnya.

Dan hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang mirip dengan ayahnya, Naruto. Adiknya.

Kurama hanya diam menatap Naruto yang sama sekali tak menatap padanya. Kurama tahu, Naruto berubah jauh. Naruto jauh lebih sukses dari dirinya. Ia tahu hal itu, dan sekarang adiknya berdiri didepannya, tanpa pemberitahuan. Awalnya ia bingung dengan keberadaan sebuah motor mewah terparkir di depan rumah mereka. Dan sekarang ia tidak ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Na-"

_Buk..._

Lagi, perkataan dipotong secara kasar. Kali ini bukan karena dirinya, tapi ketika ia merasakan perih di rahang kirinya yang dipukul keras oleh Naruto, adiknya. Tanpa ia sadari dirinya sudah berbaring di lantai dengan Naruto duduk diatasnya, siap untuk kembali memukul.

_Buk..._

Satu pukulan, Kurama melihat bagaimana Naruko yang berdiri kebingungan. Pastinya adik perempuannya itu ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun tidak tahu harus dilakukan.

_Buk...buk_

Frekuensi pukulan yang semakin bertambah dan Kurama masih bisa melihat Naruko yang berlari menghampiri mereka, berusaha melerai dan tengah menahan diri untuk menangis. Namun, sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin sama sekali tidak ingin menghiraukan teriakan Naruko.

Awalnya, ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan pukulan dari Naruto, entah ia merasakan dirinya berhak pukulan – pukulan tersebut. Namun, ketika ia merasakan pandangannya berkabut, ia meraih pergelangan tangan adiknya dan berusaha menahan protes dari Naruto yang masih ingin melanjutkan untuk memukulnya.

Saat pandangannya mulai kembali normal, ia dapat melihat Naruto masih berada diatasnya dan tersengal – sengal, tak lagi melawan. Naruto dengan kasar turun dari perutnya dan duduk disebelah Naruko yang masih ketakutan. Dengan menahan rahangnya yang sakit, ia berusaha duduk menghadapi kedua adiknya.

Ketiga bersaudara itu duduk melingkar, masih dengan nafas tertahan mereka. Tak ada yang mau memulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, jadi Kurama berusaha mengambil alih.

"Naruto-"

_Dbum..._

Kurama berhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan dengan cepat melewatinya dan justru berhadapan dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Kurama sedikit menggerenyit ketika ia mendengar suara itu, pasti sakit sekali sekali.

"Diam." Satu kata dari Naruto membuatnya bungkam dan ia hampir merasa bersalah ketika melihat Naruko sudah menangis ketakutan melihat pertengkaran kedua kakaknya.

"Jadi," Suara Naruto tenang terdengar. "Inikah yang terjadi selama aku _disana_?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Sekarang Kurama benar – benar bingung. Ia pulang, mendapat belasan pukulan dan ditanyai dengan hal yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh, Kurama!" Naruto berkoar amarah dan kembali memukul dinding di belakangnya. Kurama yakin, tangan adiknya itu berdarah sudah.

"Kak Naruto, hentikan." Naruko meraih lengan Naruto, berusaha menghentikan kakaknya untuk melukai diri sendiri.

"Kau benar – benar bod-"

"Apa aku _terlalu_ bodoh, sampai aku tidak mengetahui keadaan mama?!" Teriakan dari Naruto kembali membungkam Kurama yang melihat Naruto terlihat berantakan sekarang. Wajah Naruto menunjukan kebingungan yang lebih darinya dan ada air mata di sekitar pipi Naruto yang ia yakini masih ada make up setelah _perform_. Naruko sudah lebih dulu menangis tersedu – sedu, tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Apa aku sebodoh itu, sampai – sampai kau tidak memberitahuku, Kurama?" Kali ini Naruto menyerah, ia menurunkan lengannya dan menunduk. Nada kalimatnya bagai anak yang tersesat mencari ibunya.

Kurama masih tidak mau mengatakan apapun ketika ia melihat Naruko meraih Naruto dan memeluknya. Menangis dipundak Naruto yang kembali merengkuh _protective_ pada adiknya.

"Apa aku benar – benar bodoh, hingga kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa mama sudah tidak ada?"

Dan hanya rintihan dari Naruto dan tangisan Naruko mengisi rumah itu.

...

Sudah satu minggu, Sasuke dan Gaara berusaha membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan cara mereka sendiri. Semenjak Naruto kembali pada esokan hari setelah kabarnya Naruto pulang ke rumah, Naruto menjadi pendiam. Mereka berdua belum sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi, ketika Naruto langsung mendapat omelan dari manager mereka yang akhirnya menyerah ketika Naruto tak merespon seperti biasanya.

Dan sekarang, inilah yang terjadi. Mereka tidak begitu khawatir dengan _perform_ di panggung. Naruto dengan profesional bisa menggunakan topeng untuk menjadi ceria, bersemangat dan berkharisma. Tapi, sekali turun dipanggung, Naruto menjadi orang lain.

Itu adalah lagu terakhir mereka untuk konser _single_ mereka saat ini. Namun, sepertinya Naruto tidak kemana – mana. Ia hanya berdiri ditengah panggung dengan sebuah mic ditangannya.

Sasuke baru akan menarik Naruto turun ketika ia mendengar temannya itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang. Saya dedikasikan untuk seorang wanita yang saya sayangi," Histeris dari penonton memenuhi ruangan sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dengan sendirinya. Sasuke bertaruh para penggemar Naruto akan gencar untuk mencari tahu. "Seorang wanita yang mengatakan tidak apa – apa meskipun ia tahu saya ketakutan. _This is for my mother._"

Sasuke membeku mendengarnya. Jadi inikah yang membuat Naruto berubah seperti ini? Sebelum ia melanjutkan apa yang ia pikirkan, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengucapkannya.

"_Langit menggelap_

_Angin dingin membawa kesedihan..."_

Sasuke familiar dengan itu, ah ya. Ia pernah mendengar Naruto bergumam dengan nada itu, menggigit bibirnya ia mengangguk pada Gaara yang membalasnya dan berjalan menuju piano yang sudah ada sejak awal ketika Gaara mengambil sebuah violin. Mendukung Naruto dengan bantuan instrumen mereka.

"_Suara dedauanan menggiring_

_Dengan diriku diantaranya..._

_Kulihat didepanku_

_Tanah menggunung tak lagi basah_

_Dengan nisan disisinya_

_Ingin kubuka... dan melihat wajah sinarmu...'tuk terakhir kalinya..._

_Namun ku tahu_

_Bersemanyam dalam senyum_

_Dibalik dalamnya meter_

_Ku tahu dirimu ada di hatiku..._

_Surat lipat ku terima_

_Tanda bangga darimu..._

_Juga tanda perpisahanmu_

_Namun ku tahu_

_Bersemanyam dalam senyum..._

_Diriku merindukanmu..."_**[1]**

...

_._

_._

_Untuk Naruto,_

_Apa kabar Naruto? Mama selalu berdoa kamu dalam keadaan yang terbaik._

_Apa kamu tahu, sayang? Tadi mama lihat debut kamu di TV barusan. Anak mama benar – benar tampan. Persis seperti papa kamu. Mama dan Naruko sampai histeris melihat kamu, bahkan abang kamu bersedia capek – capek pulang kerja tanpa mandi dan langsung nonton kamu._

_Kamu benar – benar hebat, nak._

_Tapi, kalau kamu membaca surat ini berarti mama sudah tidak bisa memelukmu saat kamu pulang. Maafkan mama. Tolong jangan salah paham dengan saudara kamu. Mama yang menginginkan agar kamu tidak diberitahu kondisi mama. Mama tahu kamu pasti sedang bekerja keras di Akademi, bukan? Mama tidak ingin mengganggu kamu, nak._

_Mama ingin yang terbaik untuk kamu, meskipun akhirnya kamu sakit, ya? Maafkan mama._

_Tapi, mama benar ketika mengatakan mama bangga sama kamu. Kamu bersinar terang hingga mama tidak bisa melihatnya. Mama tersenyum melihat kamu, nak. Sangat bangga sama kamu, begitu papa kamu. Mama jamin itu, papa kamu selalu setuju dengan mama._

_Jaga selalu hubungan persaudaraan kamu dengan abangmu, jangan sampai terputus dan lupa diri. Dan jaga Naruko baik – baik, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal sendirian. Tapi mama yakin kamu dan Kurama akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Naruko._

_Jaga diri kamu baik – baik, Naru._

_Love you,_

_Mama _**[2]**

**~oOo~**

**FINISH**

**~oOo~**

**[1] **: Itu sebenarnya puisi, untuk saya tidak tahu dimana nada yang seharusnya. Saya tidak mengerti hal itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, **PUISI** itu adalah **BUATAN** **SAYA**. Saya sama sekali tidak menjiplak manapun.

**[2]** : Bagi yang penasaran dengan isi surat dari Kushina, itu adalah penjabarannya.

**A/N:**

**WWAA-**

**Saya malu menampilkan diatas. Jujur. Saya sampe nangis nulisnya.**

**Jadi saya harap kalian mengerti plot dari cerita ini, ya?**

**Kalau masih ada yang ditanyakan, silakan review, tapi HARUS LOGIN, ya. Supaya saya bisa balas.**

**Tinggalkan jejak kalian, **_**please~**_

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
